Blu and Lin (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Request Story about Trashasaurusrex's WOW characters Bluma and Lindsey. I had a pretty fun time writing this! I don't wanna give away much of the story in the Summary but it is abit sad but yet full of COMFORT!. GIVE A READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! (Bluma Everhold and Lindsey McKales belong to Trashasaurusrex)


The night sky was starting to appear. The sun's last bit of light showing on the close village. The time for the people to rest, for a new day would emerge to everyone. Yet some prefer to stay awake. Either for them doing celebrations or just to admire the white as snow moon that only shows as the people go to their dreams. One of which was a Worgen female. Lindsey McKales. Walking down into the forest nearby. Maybe it was just relaxing to her. To feel the cool wind on her dark grey fur. She was in her long sleeved black v-neck and white shorts that had been slightly torn at the bottom. She walked down in peace after having to have been through a day of having out with her friends. Now she had the alone time she needed. Not that she minded her friends no, but she just needed some time off alone and her mind set at ease.

Mainly due to how she noticed a certain friend of hers seeming awfully down. Her friend was the well remembered and well loved Void Elf Bluma Everhold. Bluma herself always makes a good honest name to any place she and Lindsey go to. She had sweetness and kindness to her nature. So of course everyone loved her. Yet today the Void Elf seemed off. Like she was doing small talks and barely basking in the sun to greet the people. Even did small hellos and goodbyes to Lindsey and her friends. Clearly something was wrong.

Yet Lindsey couldn't tell what to do. Well of course would be to hug and tell Bluma everything will be ok. But how could she approach her? Well that is why the Worgen herself walked into the forest. To practice for tomorrow so she could become prepared. And to let out her soft side that she hides from her friends. She looks around and sees nothing but what mother nature has provided for the lands.

She keeps walking down until she could see the night starting to show. Obviously this was perfect for her. She coughed once to clear her throat and started to speak. "Bluma. Hello! I noticed you were standing there and- ugh, what is she is sitting down?" She rubbed her head and tried again. "Hey Bluma! I just came by to see what is up with you? You look a little blu- no no no!" She growled slightly. "Common Lin! Focus!"

As the Worgen was getting herself to calm down and getting herself ready to start up again, a faint twig snap startled her to have her quickly turn back in the blink of an eye. From there in her sights as the Void Elf herself.

"O-oh! I'm sorry to startle you Lin!" Bluma called out her nickname that she usually says to Lindsey when they are alone.

"Blu! I wasn't expecting you here." Lin calls out to Bluma's nickname as well. "What brings you here?"

"Well I can ask the same thing with you. I am just out taking a walk. Don't feel that much tired." Blu smiles at her Worgen friend. "And you?"

"Oh! The same thing honestly!" Lin was being her loud self again in front of the only one person that knows her soft side.

With that said, Bluma smiled and understood Lindsey. "I get what you mean. Today has been a chore for us huh?"

"Mhm." Lin knew it was only one chore for one of them. Bluma still had that smile and her happiness but the Worgen deep down felt that in Blu's inner self was sending mixed signals. "Hey umm. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?" the two women went over to a log that was beside them as they sat down. The chopped up piece of tree being long enough for them to not be crowding against each other.

"Well. I just umm. I noticed that you seemed. Well...down." Lin wasn't good enough with emotions according to the people, like love for example But she knew about feelings and emotions when it was just her and Blu. She had Blu to help her. Lin had to help with Blu's emotions now. "I just feel...worried about you. That is the right word to say?"

Bluma took a sigh. "It was that obvious huh?" Lindsey nodded with the Void Elf just looking down to the ground. "Yeah. I haven't been myself lately. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry for nothing." Lin now felt worried. "I just want to know what is wrong, and if I could do anything."

Blu just smiled softly under the caring and thoughtfulness that Lindsey shows to her. Looking over to her as she moves her royal blue colored hair out of the way of her one eye to look up at her Worgen friend. Obviously she hated showing her right eye. Lin showed the emotion of worry for her friend. It was as clear as glass.

"You could talk about it. I know that talking about feelings always helps someone." Lin tells to Blu who nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I could. I just feel depressed." Blu grabs a hold of her own legs as she takes a breath. "I feel like nothing."

Lin immediately disagreed with Blu's statement. "You aren't nothing though."

"Thanks Lin. I just feel awful about myself though." She took a sigh with her voice sounded shaky. Almost feel herself on the verge to become sad. "Yesterday was my dad's birthday."

Bluma rarely talks about her tale of being a pirate. Or mainly of her father. Through some of Bluma's friends and her pirate friends, Lindsey was able to find out what happened. After having to have wanted something else in her life and not follow tradition, Bluma set out for adventure and became a pirate. Yet it ended when her father had died in the harsh waves as he went to search for her during his travels. Bluma never forget, nor did she ever forgive herself.

Lin felt sympathy and felt her heart tugging from not realizing how huge the problem was. "I'm sorry Blu. I didn't know."

The Void Elf looked back at her tall Worgen friend. "Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. Me on the other hand…"

"Blu, you shouldn't be down on yourself. You worry me when you talk about yourself badly." Lin scooted closer to her. Her fur close to touching Bluma's very light pale blue skin.

"I don't mean to make you worry. I just...just…" Blu couldn't let out a word as she felt herself starting to have her eye feel liquid starting to leak out. She was about to cry. "I feel awful for what I did. Everything I do would always end in tragic ways."

Lin felt herself wanting to hug Blu. Yet she didn't know if the Void Elf would push away or run off or be mad. The emotions the Worgen felt was full of sorrow and worry.

Blu looked at Lindsey. "You remember yesterday when I dropped our drinks by accident?"

Lin felt her eyebrows raised over why she would bring a silly childish thing like that up. "Yeah. We had to clean it up and get refills. What was the problem for that?"

Blu wiped her eye softly. "I wanted to have a drink. Yet it ended in a tragic way. It is as if I wanted to have that drink in my life. With my fathers passing because of the choice I made, all I would do is have tragic endings. No matter how big or small my adventurous choices are."

"Blu…" Lin felt awful hearing Bluma doubt herself. Thinking she would never achieve in life. "I'm sorry for what happened. But it wasn't your fault. It never was."

Blu felt herself wanting to curl up and let off of her pained cries and warm watery tears for the whole night. "...I wish I could believe that."

"Things will never go our way. It is life. Life is cruel and mean, but yet, choices are always going to be what we have to make every day. Every choice will have a good and bad in it." Lin was speaking like a true poet without end.

Blu couldn't just sit there. She felt herself pondering in her mind. Thinking of Lin being so protective of her happiness. To make sure no more crying would happen. She took a breath and calmed down.

Blu looked over to the Worgen who was clearly showing she is worried for her Void Elf friend. "I guess you are right."

"I have my moment of clarity." Lin says to get a soft chuckle out of Blu.

"Well it feels nice to talk to someone about it. Mainly with my past." Bluma putted her hands back on the log and took a sigh as she admired the now dark sky and the moon being exposed to the dark blue sky.

"You know you can always talk to me about problems like this. Right?" Lindsey was hoping Blu would open up more with her. "It helps me to understand you more, as I do let you understand me more of my past and my problems."

"Of course Lin. I trust you with my life." Blu swore by that with it being her honest answer.

Lin stands up and off of the log. "So you feel good now?"

Bluma stood up as well. She rubbed her hand on her own other arm. "I don't know. The talk helped but the pain still hurts in me." She then looks over to Lin again. "I don't think the pain will ever go away."

Lin had to accept that type of defeat. She nodded her head. "Yes. Sometimes the pain will remain for a long while. But we must learn to cope with it and keep it deep down. I want the happy Blu to be back, I don't want you to be down and blu- uhh down."

Blu giggled softly from that thoughtfulness and silliness of her caring Worgen friend. "Thank you Lindsey. I am glad to have you around to talk to. You know just what to say."

Lin felt a tug at her heartstrings. This time it was those words. Those soft happy words from Blu. She grew a smile instantly. "I try my best to help you."

"I'm glad you do." The Void Elf says with her mind finally having to feel not so stressed. The worries and fear of her future were starting to drift away like leaves in the wind. She still however felt off about the feeling. Would things really get better? Would her choices really be good enough for her? If any choice she picked did a good or bad, how badly would the wrong choice affect her or others?

Lin could tell the Bluma was in her inner thoughts again. So in a quick thinking moment, the Worgen gently wrapped her big furry arms around the Void Elf to make an embracing hug.

Blu slightly jumped from the sudden embrace as she looks over to see Lindsey holding her close. Being desperate to make her happy and have any negative thoughts leave off her body. Bluma smiled wide as the two looked forward to see the moon bring bright with its light white on the night blue sky.

"Hey Lin." Blu says while still looking over the beautiful scenery the night was providing for the two.

Lindsey looks back at her. "Hmm?"

"Do you mind if...umm." She plays with her bang slightly that was covering her right eye. "If you could sing to me?" Bluma always loved Lindsey singing. She had the most loving and softest singing voice ever. Yet would never do it in front of her friends and people. Only to Bluma would she sing to her hearts contest. To be herself.

"Of course." Lin was happy to do that for her. Anything to make Bluma happy and feel happy. She started to think of a song that was fitting but yet inspirational. Something to make Blu know that she would be ok in the end. That the nightmare would be over soon. It hit the Worgen. A song her mother used to tell her every night when she was always afraid of the future. Or when she suffered a nightmare. Lindsey took a breath and started to sing softly and elegantly for Bluma. The way the Void Elf loved to hear. Bluma closed her eye slowly as she was ready to hear Lindsey song of choice.

"Never mind the darkness"

"Never mind the storm"

"Never mind the blood red moon"

"The night will be over soon"

"The night will be over soon"

"Brush away the sorrow"

"Brush away the tears"

"Sing away your heavy heart"

"The night will be over soon"

"The night will be over soon"

"For every night goes quiet"

"And every moon grows blue"

"Beyond the dark, comes something new"

"The sun will be rising soon"

"The sun will be rising soon"

"The sun will be rising soon"

Bluma softly smiles throughout the song. Feeling her heart and mind finally at ease. Taking the lyrics by heart. "Thank you Lin. Thank you"

(Don't Be Afraid is from The Walking Dead: The Final Season OST)


End file.
